puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Rogue OM Squad VII Neapolitan
Intent Thread Signup Thread Game Thread }} Remaining Players (8): marinated, sarbear82183, satin11, Zandia Lynched Players (10): , , , , , , , , , Banned Players (7): , , , , , , Removed Players (18): (inactivity), (inactivity - counts as ban), (inactivity - counts as ban), (inactivity - counts as lynch), (replaced by AhoyLindsay), (inactivity - counts as ban), (inactivity - counts as ban), (resigned - counts as lynch), (inactivity - counts as ban) (removed - counts as lynch), (resigned - counts as ban), (inactivity - counts as lynch), (resigned - counts as ban), (inactivity - counts as ban), (resigned - counts as lynch), (replaced by ), (inactivity - counts as ban), (replaced by marinated), (inactivity - counts as ban) Current Deadline: Game Over - Rogues Win Votes in Round 13: Mitmit lynched Up to date to post 1859 5 are needed to lynch; 7 are needed for 75% Voting Record }} Posting Record }} Proxy Record Absent Players Absent Players are temporarily exempt from being made inactive after 96 hours, provided they notify the moderators in good time. List of mains Abiona (Jim_Henson), Jolyma (Charle_magne), Marinated, mitmit (RichardSorge), sarbear82183 (Audviking), satin11 (MarieAnton1), Scattering (Andromache0), starrarose (JosephBanks), Zandia (J_Crawford) - - - - Past Rounds Votes in Round 1: GeorgeOrwell (Mari_) lynched, Jane_Austen7 (Lyaka) banned }} Votes in Round 2: Town missed lynch, G_Washington (titanrulez) lost to inactivity }} Actions in Round 2.5: SirBedivere (Argemone) and Muhammed_Ali (tonko123) lost to inactivity Votes in Round 3: Town missed lynch, Jeanne_d_Arc (msanthrowpe) lost to inactivity }} Actions in Round 3.5: laborpirate (abe27342) and Mae_WestXXX (MeegerMary) lost to inactivity Actions in Round 3.6: Helen_Keller (Sashamorning) and Peter_Popoff (Gothmog1065) lost to resignation and inactivity Votes in Round 4: Nintendo_07 lynched, AhoyLindsay banned }} Actions in Round 4.5: Crazyfighter and thefirstdude lost to inactivity and resignation Votes in Round 5: fatfriar lynched, GreatBob lost to inactivity }} Votes in Round 6: Town missed lynch, 7hranduil banned }} Actions in Round 6.5: Prosperity and Kinocha lost to resignation Votes in Round 7: WingsOWisdom lynched, Shaimus lost to inactivity }} Votes in Round 8: Quitex lynched, SeastarX banned }} Votes in Round 9: Talisker lynched, SM_Forums lost to inactivity }} Votes in Round 10: Sweetbreeze_ lynched, Luvessy banned }} Votes in Round 11: Ghadhean lynched, Taelac banned }} Votes in Round 12: Ironguts lynched, Indeed banned }} Game Links * Dead Thread Subforums *New Player Guide to ROMS *Cephalapod banned - game on *scheherazad removed due to inactivity *Round One: George_Orwell lynched *Round One: Jane_Austen7 banned *G_Washington removed due to inactivity *Muhammed_Ali and SirBedivere removed due to inactivity *Round Two: town misses lynch *Round Two: no ban due to inactivity rules / SirBevidere confirmed innocent / Day Three begins *Masquerade Ball ends *Sashamorning removed *thefirstdude resigns *Night of Round 3: rounds 3.5 and 3.6 *Status of Abe27342 and Sashamorning / Day Four begins *Round 4: PopeJohn/Nintendo_07 lynched *Round 4: AhoyLindsay banned *Crazyfighter lost to inactivity *Kinocha resigns due to RL *GreatBob lost to inactivity *Round 5: fatfriar lynched *Night of Round 5: GreatBob banned, Prosperity resigned *Jolyma divined *Daleenmarine lost to inactivity; replaced with 7hranduil *Round 6: Town missed lynch *Round 6: Rogues ban 7hranduil *Night of Round 6: Prosperity lynched, Kinocha banned *WingsOWisdom divined *Round 7: WingsOWisdom lynched *Round 7: Shaimus banned due to inactivity *Round 8: Quitex lynched *Round 8: SeastarX banned *Talisker divined *Round 9: SM_Forums banned due to inactivity *Round 9: Talisker lynched *Round 10: Sweetbreeze lynched *Night of Round 10: Ghadhean divined *Round 10: Luvessy banned *Round 11: Ghadhean lynched *Round 11: Taelac banned *Round 12: Ironguts lynched *Round 12: Indeed banned *Round 13: Mitmit lynched